puella_magi_madoka_magica_hubfandomcom-20200214-history
Madoka Kaname
Basic Info Madoka Kaname, the viewpoint and title character, is a gentle and friendly 14-year old girl. Living an ordinary life, Madoka has a loving family and is surrounded by good friends. One day she has a dream of a mysterious girl fighting an ominous creature. The next day, Homura Akemi, the girl from her dream, comes to her class as a transfer student. "If someone tells me that it's wrong to hope, I'll tell them they're wrong every time." - Madoka Kaname Personality Madoka first appears to a naive, gentle girl from a kind family. Though sometimes shy, she makes friends without much difficulty and treats others gently and with respect. She has low self-confidence, and she believes she does not have much to offer the world unless she is helping people, which makes becoming a magical girl appealing to her. She has been known to become flustered easily, and in certain circumstances, she can be easily manipulated by others playing on her insecurity and desire to help. As a magical girl, she is more obviously confident in herself than before her wish. She calls most girls she knows by their given name with the suffix "-chan" or "-san" at the end, and boys by their family name with the suffix "-kun", showing that she is closer to the girls than boys. Characterization *Madoka is a nice kid, somewhat naive due to being a teenager. **Friendly and gentle toward Homura, a new transfer student no matter which timeline she is in. **Wanted to be helpful to other people. **Admired Mami and was severely affected by her death. **Constantly worried about Sayaka's safety and willing to face danger for her friend. *Madoka always tries to call other main characters their first names with postfix (-chan or -san) if possible. It may indicate that she is eager to get close to others. The only exception is Kamijou. Madoka might think it is not a good idea to get too close to him since she believes he could potentially become Sayaka's boyfriend. **This is confirmed in the PSP, when Madoka finally calls him by his first name, after Sayaka made advances with him in one of the endings. *A level-headed person, capable of making decisions on her own. **Didn't believe Homura is "totally evil" as she was told, and tried to understand her better based on what she observed. **Didn't wish to revive Mami, but was ready to sacrifice herself for her best friend Sayaka. This added to the realistic aspect of Madoka's character. **Tried to prevent Sayaka and Kyoko's unnecessary fight, and pursued Sayaka to solve conflicts by negotiation instead of violence. **Looked for advise from her mother without mentioning magic. **Can answer immediately to Kyubey that although they have a good reason to collect energy for the universe, they are humanity's enemy. This is demonstrates her understanding of humanity. **Kept calm toward Homura's revelation and reminded Sayaka not to stir conflicts between teammates (TL3). **Acted fast to take out Mami and saved Homura (TL3).Used **Thought of a wish that would bring the most benefits to other people based on the info she had. *The difference between the character of Madoka and the character of Sayaka: While both are good-hearted girls, Madoka never judges based on first impressions, never makes rash assumptions, and has the mentality to deal with truth. Wish Due to the changing timeline, Madoka's wish that makes her into a magical girl is different depending on which timeline she is from. However wishes have always stemmed from her kindness. From what we know until now, she contracted with Kyubey in order to: *Save a cat whom had just died in front of her in the first timeline. *Either save Homura from Walpurgisnacht or obtain the power to defeat Walpurgisnacht in the fourth timeline. *Release magical girls in the past and future from their cursed fate of becoming witches in the penultimate timeline before the new world. *She also asked to accompany Sayaka on her witch hunt just so that if the latter was ever in danger, she could make a wish and rescue Sayaka. She nearly made this wish in Episode 8, but was stopped by Homura. Design *Miss Aoki's Design Notes state:- **"Even her bow-wielding magical girl form projects an air of kind friendliness. Her choker bears a pink gem." **"Of the heroines shown here, Madoka has the most childish body. Her legs are clad in pure, virginal white over-knee socks." **"I drew her keeping in mind that as the main character she needs to be average, but also an exceptionally good girl. Hence her puffy, high-placed twin tails. The design and color of her ribbons took a lot of work, but in the end calmed down to something simple." **"Magical girl outfit: Madoka was drawn to be the very image of a magical girl. I added an almost fairy tale-ish hints, so hopefully female viewers will be charmed by her as well." ***"Full of tiny frills, with ribbons arranged at the neck, waist, and on the shoes. It’s perfectly 'cute', and seemingly unsuited for combat, but…" **"School uniform: Designed to convey the classy image of a private girls’ school, while not being -too- normal. Its distinguishing point is the small hole at the nape of the neck." *Color theme: Pink. *Soul Gem shape: Teardrop.